


Unexpected Proposal

by ElodieTheFangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl
Summary: Sherlock and John are running from a criminal when Sherlock ask a very important question to John.





	Unexpected Proposal

- “You said he would be unarmed !” John yelled, breathless, running for his life.

- “How was I supposed to know ?!” Sherlock answered in the same tone, following the footsteps of his companion.

- “Shut up and run faster !“

Seeing an alley on his left, John grabbed the detective's arms and pulled him so hard that his body slammed violently against the wall. The doctor whispered a word of apology to which his friend didn't reply. He seemed lost in his thoughts and John knew it was useless to try and have a conversation with him. Waiting for the light to come back in his companion's eyes, John softly took his hand and intertwined their fingers. It was a way to show him his presence and his support. And despite the critical situation and the deep reflection Sherlock was in, a pale lips stretched into a small smile. That smile disappeared as quickly as it came. John listened to the noise coming from the main street, trying to recognize the footsteps of the suspect/criminal. 

-”John?”

-”Hmm?”

-”Will you marry me?”

A long silence floated in the alley. John slowly turned toward his friend/ lover/ partner.

-”I beg your pardon?”

-”I just asked you if-”

-”I heard you Sherlock. What I don't understand is why you want to get married now. You've never showed any interest in that before, and the moment is not exactly ideal.”

-”I just understood something.”

-”What?”

-”I can't live without you.”

It was probably the most sincere thing he ever heard the detective said. And this proposal, so surprising, so unexpected, it was so Sherlock.

-”I'm sorry Sherlock, I can't...”

The detective was pretty sure the sound of his heart breaking could be heard from the main street. 

-”...I mean, you're already married to your work.”

He blinked. Watson quietly laughed beside him. When he understood his lover was kidding, he muttered that he would gladly ask for a divorce, provided that he kissed him here and now. Watson, ever a soldier, obeyed, mostly because he particularly liked this order. The two men slid against the wall, while the suspect ran away on the other side of the street.

It didn't matter. Sherlock would catch him later anyway.


End file.
